When Fleur Met Harry
by sheltie
Summary: Begins in Harry's Fourth Year. A change in what happens to the Boy-Who-Lived.


**When Fleur Met Harry**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

 **A/N: okay, I had planned this to be in my HBG series, but changed my mind deciding to make it its own one-shot. I hope you all like it. Don't ask about the title, I couldn't think of anything better to call it and this was the first thing that sounded even good to me for this. I didn't do Fleur's accent since it's a pain to write.**

* * *

Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. All of Hogwarts was buzzing about the two other schools that would be coming. All of them wondering what the other two schools would be like and the such. Hogwarts got a full cleaning that no student had ever seen before. You could probably eat off the floor it was that clean.

Fourth year Harry Potter could really care less about it. He was just trying doing his best to have a normal year this year. So far so good really, but in the back of his mind there was a niggling that this was just the calm before the storm and that things were going to change radically. But Harry did his best to ignore that. He didn't want to focus on that at all.

Everything changed though when the two schools arrived.

The first one was Durmstrang. It seemed that it was an all-male school. Ron did a fan boy squeal when he saw that one of the Durmstrang students was actually international Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Harry of course rolled his eyes at this though he was amused at how high Ron's squeal was. It was a 10 on the girly meter. He didn't really care at all about Krum at all really.

Sure, he enjoyed Quidditch, but wasn't really as fanatic as his redheaded friend was. Not to mention Harry supported the Puddlemere United and not the Chudley Cannons. He preferred to root for a team that could actually win games. He also made a mental note to talk about this to Hermione. He was sure Hermione heard Ron's girly squeal. The two would have some laughs at their redheaded friend's expense.

The second school was Beauxbatons. The students were all girls and they didn't appear to be dressed for the cold Scottish weather. They had on light blue cloaks and robes with matching blue hats that looked quite stylish. They were from France so Harry figured they'd be a bit more stylish than Hogwarts students. At least that's what he assumed since he had never been to France.

Harry could hear a lot of the other male students making comments about the new female arrivals, but he blocked them out. He just wasn't interested in them. Sure, he liked girls. He liked them a lot, but he just didn't understand the hormonal teenage male thing. Like making crude comments about girls and stuff. This again of course made him different and separate from the mass male population of Hogwarts.

"Monsieur Potter."

Harry looked up to see an older girl looking at him. She had sparkling blue eyes; long silky sleek blond hair, flawless complexion and a body though hidden by her light blue robes would be a perfect 10.

"Um, yes" Harry said.

"My name is Fleur Delacour" the older blond said in a heavy French accent.

"Nice to meet you Fleur, I'm Harry Potter" Harry said then cursed himself mentally since Fleur knew who he was already.

Fleur though just smiled. She then did something that shocked not only Harry, but the entire Hogwarts contingent as well as the Beauxbatons students too. She leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry was so shocked he didn't respond back.

Fleur pulled back smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet the man I am going to marry" she said.

Loud shouts of 'WHAT' were heard as Harry fell to the ground blacking out.

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke groaning. He realized he was in the hospital wing. Mainly since he's woken up here several times before.

"What happened?" he muttered to himself.

"You fainted" an oddly familiar voice said.

Sitting by his bed was Fleur and it all came back to him. The kiss and then the revelation that he was going to be marrying her.

"Um, hi" he said sheepishly.

Fleur smiled.

"Are you feeling better, you hit your head?" she asked with a bit of worry.

"Fine, I'm hardheaded" Harry said trying to calm the worry he heard from her.

Just then madam Pomfrey bustled over and began to fuss over Harry like she always did when he was in her wing. He did his best to reassure the matron he was fine, but Pomfrey of course didn't believe him. Fleur couldn't help, but find it quite amusing watching the scene. Since she was sure this was a very old act between Harry and the school nurse. What she didn't know was how true her thoughts really were.

"You're fine Mr. Potter, but please be more careful" madam Pomfrey said finally giving him clearance to leave her sanctum.

Harry nodded.

So with some help from Fleur he got out of bed. He was glad he was still wearing his own clothes and not a hospital gown or something just as embarrassing. They left the hospital wing walking down the hall.

"So, um, we're going to be getting married?" Harry asked breaking the silence that was over them since they left the wing.

"Yes, were you not told?" Fleur asked as she looked at Harry with a perplexed expression.

Harry shook his head.

Fleur frowned.

"Surely you should've know. Your family set up the contract with mine ages ago" she said.

"I don't know much about my family really" Harry said honestly.

"You don't" Fleur gasped shocked.

Harry shook his head.

"Then your magical guardian should've told you" Fleur said.

"My magical guardian?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, they are the one who is responsible for you and your care" Fleur said.

Harry frowned. His mind began to race as to who his magical guardian could be. At first he thought Sirius, but knew his godfather was on the run and though never convicted was thrown in jail. He may not know much about the laws in the magical world, but felt that Sirius wasn't his magical guardian. That only left one name that kept bubbling up to the top after Sirius'.

"Dumbledore" he said.

"Excuse me, are you saying Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian?" Fleur asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense, but if he is then that means…" Harry said as his frowned turned to an angry look. His magic began to swirl around him. Like an non-existent wind blowing his hair all around along with his clothing.

Fleur had to step back feeling the raw power. She had never felt anything like it. Harry may be undersized for his age group, but there was nothing undersized about the magical force he was exerting. Though she could feel her Veela side going crazy and telling her to mate with Harry right here and now since he was so powerful. Fleur was able to stomp down her Veela side though.

"Harry, please calm down" she said gently.

Harry looked and saw Fleur was afraid and did his best to control his anger. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths feeling his anger subside.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"It's alright" Fleur said.

"Okay, so we've established that Dumbledore is most likely my magical guardian" Harry said now in control of himself.

Fleur nodded.

"Is there any way to get out of that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe there is. I read up on magical British law before coming here. I needed to due to me being a Veela" Fleur said.

Harry looked at her confused.

"Here in Britain I'm considered a creature due to my heritage since my mother has Veela blood and so do I even though my father is a wizard. Thankfully I have protection due to being here for the tournament. The British Ministry can't touch me during my time here unless they want to face the wrath of the French Ministry" Fleur explained.

Harry nodded though a frown marred his face. He wasn't happy about how things were. Fleur was a lovely girl even though he didn't know her very well. To consider her a creature because of her heritage was disgusting.

What Fleur didn't mention was that no matter what a Veela is a Veela. Doesn't matter if a Veela gets pregnant by a wizard or muggle their kids, which are only girls, though there are rare chances of a boy to come out. They are all full Veela, except the boys since Veela can only be female. The males would either be a wizard or not. The whole notion of a half-Veela was created since that was the popular assumption among the general populace and Veela didn't correct them at all.

"In my reading I found that at the age of fourteen a wizard or witch can get their inheritance if they have no parents and they left a will. So that means you can go to Gringotts and ask for the Potter account manager and see their will" Fleur said.

"Right, looks like I got something to do tomorrow. Would you come with me, you'd be a lot of help?" Harry asked looking right at Fleur.

Fleur felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into Harry's green eyes. He may be a few years younger than her and looked underfed and smaller than his classmates, but he still looked quite handsome and those eyes just did something to girls if they locked on you.

"Yes, of course I will Harry. As your betroth it's my duty to help you in any way possible" she said.

"Thanks Fleur" Harry said as his mind began to plan a way out.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry was ready he was able to make a creditable excuse to Hermione while Ron was grumbling about Harry being engaged to a girl like Fleur so it was easy to get away from him since his redhead friend wasn't talking to him. It also helped that it was a weekend and that meant no classes to deal with. Harry met Fleur and off at the entrance hall and with the help of the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak went to the one-eyed witch statue and out of Hogwarts that way.

Fleur was impressed by the map and Harry smiled even though he wasn't doing to impress just as a way to help to get out of the castle.

Once off of Hogwarts grounds they took the floo to Diagon Alley and from there to Gringotts. In Gringotts Harry was given everything he was entitled to. It floored him on all he now owned and he also got the title of Lord Potter. He thought all he had was the small vault his parents gave him, but what he actually got was a fortune that he never ever dreamed of in his whole life.

Fleur was a big help in making sure Harry was treated fairly. Harry relied heavily on her since he was out of his element here. He knew there was no way of ever repaying her for her help. Once they were done Fleur decided Harry needed a new wardrobe. Harry not knowing what he was getting into when he agreed and was dragged away. In the end Harry had more clothes than he knew what to do with and other stuff that would be coming later through owl since it had to be tailor made and stuff. Fleur was pleased with herself in getting Harry a lot of clothes in a limited amount of time. Given the British shops didn't have as much selection as some of the French ones she was used to.

Once back at Hogwarts the two spent more time together to get to know each other since they were going to be married. Harry also spent his time learning his new role as Lord Potter and reading up on the laws too. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling he'd need to know this stuff later. Fleur helped him as much as she could and even Hermione jumped on board since she wanted to help Harry anyway she could. Ron was still not talking to him.

Also with that Fleur helped Harry get some potions to help him bulk up to where he was supposed to be at his age. Madam Pomfrey helped with that by giving Harry check ups every few weeks.

/Scene Break/

On Halloween night was the selection of the Champions. Harry was happy though a bit worried when Fleur's name came out. He knew Fleur entered her name into the goblet after Harry gave her his blessing. He had to since Fleur was under his protection as she was his betroth. The room was rocked when Harry's name came out. Harry though was defiant and claimed he didn't put his name in. He even made a magical vow to show how serious he was. Then produced a corporeal patronus thinking about all times he has spent with Fleur. This made many re-think their opinions.

"I'm also Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. I want a full investigation on this matter in trying to find out how my name came out" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked like he was socked in the gut as he heard Harry saying he got his title.

"YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE IT ALL!" Ron shouted, "IT'S NOT ENOUGH YOU GOT THE HOT GIRL, BUT YOU HAD TO THROW ALL OF YOUR MONEY IN MY FACE TOO. AND NOW YOU JUST HAD TO BE CHAMPION, WHICH SHOULD'VE BEEN MINE. WE'RE THROUGH POTTER. DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME!"

Everyone in the hall heard this and knew that the youngest redhead male was delusional or something. Besides they had all seen how Ron had distanced himself from Harry since Harry's betrothal came to light. So this really made no sense at all, but no one thought the youngest male redhead had much sense to begin with. His siblings looked utterly embarrassed.

Harry shook his head and turned to the ones running the tournament.

"Well, I'm waiting. I want the head of the DMLE on this" he said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Harry my boy, there's no need Alastor Moody is a retired auror. He can handle everything" Dumbledore said with his signature eye twinkle.

"That's fine for you, but I want the DMLE in this since this is a Ministry sponsored event. Unless they want to have me killed in this tournament. I can see the headlines; 'Ministry Kills Boy-Who-Lived in Their Own Tournament'. How do you think the public will react to that?" Harry asked eyeing the Ministry officials.

This got the two Ministry officials off their butts. They weren't going have the careers go down in a blaze for accidentally killing the Boy-Who-Lived. Though the thought of killing a lord of one of the old families did cross their minds too. It definitely didn't look good at all.

Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, appeared quite soon after with a couple of her aurors. Harry told her and she got one of her aurors to put the in an evidence bag and take it to the Ministry to be analyzed. Sadly with her came one Cornelius Fudge. He was there to ingratiate himself to Harry since he was now Lord Potter. The Potter family still had plenty of sway in the wizard world even now. Their family was known to be warriors for the Light, and some even had said they were the leaders of the Light, the true ones. Unlike Dumbledore who claimed to be the leader of the light.

"Lord Potter, I assure you I'll be manning this investigation personally. I will get to the bottom of this" Amelia said.

"I thank you madam Bones, your candor is very welcome. Know that you'll have the power of the Potters if you need it to help you with this investigation" Harry said.

Amelia now knew she could cut through all the bullshit with the power of the Potters backing her.

"Lord Potter" Fudge said in an simpering manner.

"Minister Fudge" Harry said looking the Minister in the eye.

"We at the Ministry are displeased with what had happened. I assure you, we will do everything we can do to correct this wrong" Fudge said doing his best suck up voice ever.

"Thank you Minister Fudge, I know you'll do your best" Harry said.

Fleur joined Harry at this moment and he took her hand.

"Minister, I'd like you to meet my betroth Fleur Delacour. Her father in very high up in the French Ministry" Harry said.

Fudge not being an idiot bowed and kissed Fleur's hand. He knew Fleur was well-protected since even he has heard of Henri Delacour. And knew that wasn't a man to tangle with outside the political arena or in. He'd chew up Fudge and spit him out without a second thought.

In the end it was decided that Harry wouldn't participate though Dumbledore tried to convince them that Harry had to since it was a great way to lure out whoever had put Harry's name in the goblet. No one agreed with this at all. Fleur even pointed out since the goblet was a magical contract that the ones who put their names in it would be bound to the contract via their magical signature not written signature. That meant the one who put Harry's name in was bound by magic, not Harry since Harry wasn't the one who put his name in.

"Then we just wait til the first task, the person who put my name in will feel pain for not fulfilling the contract" Harry said.

This was agreed as the best course of action though Dumbledore tried to argue otherwise. No one listened to him.

/Scene Break/

After a talk with the headmistress of Beauxbatons Harry was able to get Fleur to live with him in his private quarters that he got since he was a Lord. This of course took some doing since Dumbledore didn't want to do it, but McGonagall stepped in and helped Harry out. So he got his quarters in the end with Dumbledore upset by everything going on.

This gave Harry and Fleur a place to get to know one another in privacy of their quarters. Rather than having to find place all over the castle and Fleur's cabin in the Beauxbatons carriage. Hermione and Fleur were good friends now and they enjoyed each other's company very much since they both grew up with very little female friends. With Hermione being teased and Fleur because many other girls were jealous of her due to her being a Veela. They spoke in French and that annoyed Harry some since he had no idea what they were talking about most of the time.

Ron had tried to get all of Gryffindor against Harry, but was put down by the Quidditch team, who stood behind their Seeker. Hermione also led then charge along with Neville. So Ron was a lone voice and he was ignored til there was enough complaints by everyone in the house and McGonagall had to talk with the youngest male redhead. It went in one ear and out the other.

Then there was Malfoy.

"Hey Potter, you like the badges?" Malfoy asked with a cocky smirk. The badge that read; 'Support Diggory' then changed to 'Potter Stinks'.

Harry looked up with disinterest. This wasn't what Malfoy hoped for and it irked him.

"What's the matter Potter, that Veela not opening her legs for you?" he asked.

Harry got up and stared right at Malfoy. His green eyes piercing the Malfoy scion.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can verbally abuse me all you want. But never my betroth or my friends. I will give you only one warning on this. If you do it again I'll take action and not even your father will be able to swoop in and save your ferrety ass" Harry said coolly.

"When my fathe-" Malfoy began, but was cut off.

"Oh please, bring your father into this. I will crush him just as I will crush you. When I am done you and your family will have nothing, but the rags on your back" Harry said firmly with his green eyes glowing with power and authority.

Malfoy tried to act tough and all as he huffed and walked away, but everyone saw he was taken down and how scared he looked.

/Scene Break/

"Fleur, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

Fleur was reading when Harry say next to her lifting up her legs so he could sit down since Fleur had her feet up on the couch.

"Just trying to read up on what be the first task" she said.

Harry nodded as he massaged Fleur's legs. She was wearing a modest skirt and she let out a groan as she felt Harry massage her calf. Fleur had recently found out that Harry has very good hands and knew how to use them. Her book now forgotten since her mind was now focused on Harry's hands on her feet. Her eyes fluttered closed to take in the sensations more.

Harry grinned knowing he had Fleur right where he wanted her. He then prepared his attack. His hands left her legs and before Fleur could open her eyes Harry's hands went to Fleur's sides and began to tickle the French Champion.

Fleur cried out then tried to wiggle away, but she fell off the couch with Harry on her tail continuing to tickle the living daylights out of her. Tears flowed out of Fleur's eyes as she laughed. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time and it felt good though her ribs wouldn't agree with her on that. Harry finally relented as Fleur begged Harry to stop after the millionth time it seemed.

Harry looked up grinning, victorious.

"I hate you Harry" Fleur gasped.

Harry though bent down and pecked Fleur on the lips.

"Love you too" he said.

Hermione came in on this sight and shook her head.

"Honestly Harry, why didn't you use a tickling charm?" she asked.

"I went with what was right, not easy Hermione" Harry said as he flashed his best friend a smile.

Hermione shook her head.

/Scene Break/

The weighing of the wands was a pain as Harry vehemently was against being with the Champions since he wasn't participating, and even stated he wasn't a Champion since someone put his name in the goblet. The next day an article with an interview with Harry appeared and he was rightly pissed.

"They can't get away with this" he muttered.

"They can't, and since you're Lord Potter you can have a nice chat with the Daily Prophet" Neville said.

"Yes, I quite agree. I also think I saw that you owned a nice chunk of the paper too" Fleur said.

She had looked over everything the Potters had a hand in and was amazed they had so many hands in the numerous pies in the wizarding world. What she and Harry would find out later on was it was just a typical Potter thing. The Potters gave out a lot of money to friends they knew so those friends could start up their businesses and then the friends would pay back the Potters for supporting them. The funny thing is the Potters never did any of this for money, just to help their friends and were rewarded for their selfless gratitude.

It wasn't long that the newspaper retracted the article with a full apology. The Potters were not a family to be messed with at all.

/Scene Break/

The first task was creeping up and Fleur was shaking when she returned to her room she shared with Harry. She had been asked by her headmistress to see her earlier.

"What's the matter Fleur?" Harry asked with concern.

"Dragons" Fleur croaked out.

"Dragons?" Harry asked.

"The first task is dragons, nesting mothers" Fleur said still in shock though slowly recovering.

"Are they out of their minds. I won't let them put you in such danger. Dragons are some of the most dangerous animals we've got" Harry said not sounding happy at all.

"Harry, I don't think we'll be facing the dragons head on" Fleur said trying to calm Harry.

"That's no excuse Fleur. This tournament was canceled ages ago due to the huge amount of deaths of the Champions" Harry said.

Now Harry had done his reading of the Tri-Wizard tournament so he knew what was going on. He thankfully had access to the Potter library and even had a Potter house elf get him books. Hermione was very jealous of this. But happy when Harry offered her the same service he was getting. She squealed happily and hugged the life out of Harry. Fleur saw the whole thing and laughed. Hermione was such a bibliophile.

/Scene Break/

It was the day of the first task and Harry was able to get the details of the first task from the judges. Dumbledore tried to play coy, but Harry wasn't in the mood.

 **Flashback**

"When the health of my betroth might be in danger I have the right to know what is going on" Harry said.

"Silence boy, the girl signed and entered her name. She will do as she is told" Karkaroff said.

"That's my betroth you're talking about Karkaroff, the future Lady Potter, I take much offense to that" Harry said as he glared the Durmstrang headmaster down.

Karkaroff tried to stay strong, but Harry's green eyes were burning through him and he felt himself weakening. Harry was scaring him more than the dark lord ever could.

"Harry my boy, we must keep all tasks a secret to surprise our Champions" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, that's a nice concept. But considering that we know it won't work. Fleur found out thanks to madam Maxime and I'm sure Krum knows what the task is too thank to his headmaster. There's no spirit of teamwork and camaraderie here since you're the only one who is trying to do it" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned.

Maxime had the decency to look guilty while Karkaroff just glared at Harry.

In the end Maxime told Harry the task and Harry just nodded. Harry of course didn't tell Fleur what the task was only telling her that it wasn't as dangerous as they once thought it was. He did warn her to be careful and he also helped her train too. He also told Cedric about the dragons since it was only fair since the other Champions knew about it.

 **End of Flashback**

The task was about to begin when there was screams. Everyone turned to see one Alastor Moody writhing on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" someone asked.

No one knew and even madam Pomfrey was stumped. Then it happened Moody began to change before everyone's eyes. His magical eye popped out revealing his real one. His peg leg also popped out in place of his real leg. Scars were erased to show a smooth face as he morphed to look like a young man and not the grizzly old auror.

"That's Barty Crouch Jr.!"

Amelia Bones as well as Fudge were there to watch the task since it was to see who was the one who had put Harry's name in the goblet in the first place. Both were shocked to see Barty Crouch Jr.

"Hold on, just who is this guy?" Harry asked.

After a summary of who Crouch Jr. was Harry wasn't pleased at all. For some reason the entire stadium could hear everything going on due to some sort of sound amplifying charm.

"I want to know why he put my name in the goblet" he said.

"Perhaps we should do this in private Harry?" Dumbledore suggested.

"No, we do it in public here with everyone. There won't be any behind closed doors kind of thing" Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore tried to plead with Harry, but Harry ignored the old wizard. After getting some Veritaserum into Crouch Jr. everyone learned about the plot to have Harry's name in the goblet and have him compete and in the third and final task Crouch Jr. would change the cup into a portkey and it would transport Harry into Voldemort's clutches.

"It can't be, this is all ridiculous. You-Know-Who is dead" Fudge said.

"He's not dead. I saw his spirit in my first year. Plus thanks to this little parting token he gave me" Harry said as he tapped his scar, "I can see his thoughts sometimes. Voldemort is alive and this all makes sense."

There was gasps at hearing Voldemort's name.

"It's all lies" Fudge said still in total denial.

"You know I am really getting tired of this whining attitude. If this is how the British Ministry is I think I'd do better moving to France with my betroth" Harry said tiredly.

Everyone listening to this were now scared. Their savior was thinking of leaving them. Fudge paled hearing this since he knew that the public would point the blame on him if Harry moved out of Britain.

"We just heard a plan created by Voldemort to capture me. Yes, this Crouch guy may be insane, but what he was saying sounded quite sane to me" Harry said. "This is the same Ministry that let any and all Death Eaters go if they had enough gold while they let my godfather rot in Azkaban."

There was more gasps and murmurs as they heard this.

"And who is your godfather Lord Potter?" Amelia asked curiously.

She had taken a real shine to Harry liking his attitude after having many talks with the lad over the few months during her investigation. Hell, she threw in the Bones name for an alliance with the Potters. What she liked about Harry was that he didn't posture around like a peacock like most wizards would do in his position. He went straight forward everyone be damned and that sometimes what you needed to do to get things done.

"Sirius Black" Harry said.

"Black is a convicted killer" Fudge said.

"No, but we've been over this last year Minister. In fact you were going to have him kissed by Dementor that very night. But he escaped. Also you just heard that Pettigrew is alive. Sirius didn't do a thing. He was tossed in jail without even a trial and even though every other Death Eater got one" Harry said.

Amelia wasn't pleased hearing that Sirius was tossed in Azkaban without a trial whether he was guilty or not she thought everyone deserved to have a trial. As a Hufflepuff she had a firm just and fair-play attitude instilled in her.

There was a lot of shock in the crowd hearing that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. No one knew this at all.

"We're also overlooking the fact that since Sirius is my godfather that he couldn't do any harm to me. He performed the godfather ritual when I was born to be my godfather" Harry said.

This was true since in the wizarding world when a witch and wizard become godparents to a child they perform a ritual to protect their godchild and not cause them any harm at all. These oaths were made with magic involved so they weren't just some fancy words, they meant something and magic bound them. And there were serious consequences if that oath was violated.

Harry had a few talks with Sirius over the course of the month and Sirius even chatted with Fleur. It wasn't face-to-face since there wasn't time so all the talks were via the floo. Sirius was a great help to Harry with his new position since Sirius knew more of the British pureblood system than Fleur did.

This gave Amelia a new angle and nodded in agreement. Black couldn't have been the one to set Voldemort on the Potters since it would go against his godfather oath he made to Harry.

Fudge was sputtering and blustering. He didn't know what to do.

"I also think this compromises the tournament since Voldemort knows everything. The tournament should be scrapped" Harry said.

"You can't do that!" a toad looking woman said who had accompanied Fudge.

"And who are you?" Harry asked coolly.

"I am Delores Umbridge, undersecretary to the Minister of Magic" the toad woman said in a snooty superior arrogant tone.

"And this has some bearing on what is going on? You are not in any position to do or say anything in this matter since you're not in the Department of Magical Cooperation nor Magical Sports. So butt out" Harry said.

Umbridge was seething and was about to speak, but Harry's green eyes locked on her and she felt small.

Amelia smirked at this. This was quite fun.

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore started.

Harry ignored him.

"I think we should have some fun with this stuff. You know actually support all this unity stuff that was spouted about. Right now it feels too much like a competition for boasting rights really" Lord Potter said.

"Oh, and you have a suggestion?" Karkaroff sneered.

"You and Snape datin' or something?" Harry asked since the Durmstrang headmaster was doing a very uncanny impression of a certain greasy haired potion master.

There was laughter hearing this.

"POTTER!" Snape roared.

"And the greasy stain is heard" Harry murmured.

Snape came striding up his cloak billowing.

"Just like your father arrogant, a thousand points off Gryffindor and detention with me for two months" the greasy haired professor spewed.

"No" Harry said simply.

Snape was irate and he got his wand out and fired off the first dark curse his mind could decide on. Fleur tackled Harry to the ground to save her betroth. The curse flew above both their heads. Aurors stunned and bound Snape taking his wand. Amelia was quite proud of her aurors' response time and would reward them later for their quick action.

"I want him charged for attacking an Ancient and Noble house, madam Bones" Harry said after getting up and helping Fleur up as well.

Amelia nodded firmly.

"Harry my boy, there's no need to do that. I'm sure it was just a minor understanding" Dumbledore said.

"MINOR! Minor, your potion teacher tried to curse my Harry. There's nothing minor about it. I saw the rage and unadulterated glee he had on his face knowing he was going to curse Harry" Fleur cried out angrily.

She was steamed and it was Harry's arm around her waist to keep her going all avian on Dumbledore right now.

"It will be done, Lord Potter" Amelia said then issued her aurors instructions in getting Snape locked away to be questioned later. She was quite happy about this since she just knew the greasy potion master would be a font of information. She just needed to know the right questions to ask. Her mind was already making up a list. Crouch Jr. also was nabbed too along with his father Crouch Sr. to be taken in for questioning.

Dumbledore wasn't happy at all. Everything he had worked hard on was coming apart. How did he not know about the marriage contract that the Potters had with the Delacours. He thought he knew everything on the Potters, but in his old age he gotten over-confident in his ability at knowing people. He forgot that everyone had secrets even if you knew them. Something he should know since he was a prime example of this.

/Scene Break/

After that the tournament was changed and became a much more fun experience. The tasks though challenging were less life threatening. Dumbledore tried over and over to talk to Harry, but Fleur seemed to always appear with a ball of fire in hand. Thanks to the interrogation of both Crouches and Snape it cleaned up a lot of stuff. Both Crouches were guilty though the senior was sentenced to Azkaban his son was tossed through the veil. Snape was tossed into Azkaban too even though Dumbledore tried to save his precious potion master. No one would let Snape go since he did viciously attack Lord Potter and there were plenty of witnesses who saw it. Not to mention during Snape's trial they all found out about his pure unadulterated hatred for Harry and how it stemmed from his animosity towards James Potter and what happened when they were students.

Sirius was pardoned and his first order of business was to take the mantle of Lord Black and clean up the house. He dissolved two marriages and welcomed back Andromeda Tonks, who was cast out for marrying a muggle-born. He also brought in Andromeda's daughter too.

This meant Malfoy no longer had the Black money to draw from so there went a lot of their influence. Not to mention Sirius looked into the records and found a lot of debts that the Malfoys owed along with other dark families and decided to call them all in. This would really hinder Voldemort if he ever returned since he'd have no money. The other marriage was the Lestrange though there wasn't as much fanfare since all three were in prison.

The tournament finished and no one died. Harry and Fleur left to vacation in Florence and then headed to Paris to meet her family with Sirius to join them later on when all of his business was done with in Britain. Plus it gave Harry and Fleur more time together. Dumbledore tried to talk Harry into going back to the Dursleys, but Fleur stopped this as she turned full avian and flung fireballs at the old wizard. Dumbledore came out with half his beard singed off and he no longer had any eyebrows. Harry finally was able to calm her down. Sirius who was at this meeting laughed his ass off. After that when Harry and Fleur were gone Sirius spoke.

"You got no legal footing on this Dumbledore. Harry's Lord Potter and that means he's an adult in our world. You can force him to do anything. And if I were you I'd stop trying unless you want to get more some of her beard burned off. Fleur is very protective of Harry and won't let any harm come to him" Lord Black said then left.

Voldemort ended up dying since his makeshift body couldn't hold out any more. He died with Wormtail and Nagini by his side. He went out in whimper. Peter was caught later via a mouse trap that snapped its neck then he turned back to his human form.

Harry lived out the rest of his life with Fleur. He still went back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling ignoring a certain meddling old man. Fleur lived with Harry in their quarters at Hogwarts and she took care of looking over the Potter interest since Harry really had no real zeal for it, but Fleur did. They married a couple days after Harry graduated from Hogwarts. They had three kids. A boy, Francis, and two girls, Lily and Charlotte.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: this took a while to write, mainly the last part. I couldn't figure out how to go about then decided to wrap it up like I did. Hoped you all liked it. I rushed through some parts, but I covered as much as I could and felt like doing. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
